


Take Me To Church

by wraith17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy asks the Doctor to take her to see a human church. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXdreameaterXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/gifts).



The Doctor raises a suspicious eyebrow as Missy swans into the console room all ready for church apparently.

"You. Want to go to church? Why?"

"Darling," she purrs and leans in awfully close to straighten and button his coat. "I'm a bad girl, and bad girls need saving do they not? Perhaps the atmosphere of the place will help calm me down."

He doesn't fully trust her words but she is already impeccably dressed and ready to go; cute little fruit hat already pinned to her curls, big blue eyes and full red lips already forming the perfect little pout. Damn it, every single time that pout was his undoing and that was how the Doctor now found himself in a church, standing next to Missy looking like an awkward penguin as Missy and the others in the church sang the hymns.

Her voice is lovely and lilting and he finds himself paying more attention to her then the priest. If anyone else notices he wouldn't know though she smiles brighter and her eyes sparkle long after the song is over and the rest of the service takes place. She is sitting closer to him now though she won't really look at him, just an amused glance from the corner of her eye and a quirk of her lips. He finds himself struck with the desire to kiss her again a combination of longing for the hard and unyielding lust of their first and the tender sweetness of affection of their second. It is confusing and his hand brushes against hers, quite by accident he was sure, and her fingers gently hold his. Those delicate red tipped hands; warm and soft against the roughness of his own, finely weathered and wrinkled like his own look so right entwined with his and his Adam's apple bobs as her mind brushes gently against his. So focused is he on her hands and the soft caress of her mind, the Doctor doesn't notice the service is over until Missy is standing and straightening her coat.

"Come on, love. It's time to light a candle."

He dutifully trails along behind her, forgetting to pick up her parasol as he watches with fascination as Missy does as the others have done before her and light a prayer candle.

"What did you ask for?"

She turns and smiles through lidded eyes. "Can't tell you that my love. It's a secret." She whispers conspiringly and presses a finger to her lips.

He's envious of a finger he concludes when he has that urge to kiss her rising again. There aren't as many people now, most talking to the priest at the door and he and Missy are quite alone by the candles. He pulls her close by her hips, his hearts fluttering in an excitement he hasn't felt in over a thousand years, the warmth and mental presence of one of his own kind is soothing against his raw neural pathways, so disorganised and weak from the lack of contact.

Her fingers rake through his silver curls and she lifts herself up onto her toes to press a gentle yet firm kiss to his lips, exactly what he wanted. He sighs into her mouth, fingers holding tightly to her as he whimpers.

She pulls back with a small wet noise, bright blue eyes locked on his and she smiles, kissing him again. Her tongue swipes over his lips and he opens his mouth to her, moaning at the taste of the communion wine and bread on her tongue as it meets his. As the kiss deepens he slides his fingers into her immaculate updo, loosening some of her curls to frame her face and she makes the most wonderful little whimpering noises that shoot straight to this body's virgin cock. He grabs her and shoves her into one of the confessional booths, pressing her against the wooden paneling and slides the door shut.

Her legs part and he falls against her, the hard boning of her corset digging into his chest and he grinds his growing erection against her thigh. She moans softly and he shudders against her; he must have her, and in that moment he doesn't care that they are in church, his universe narrows down to her and this box. He kisses her again, hefting her thigh up over his hip so he can shuck up her skirt. His palm slides up her stocking clad leg, thumb rubbing over the lacy top and his eyebrows shooting up in surprise as he feels nothing but smooth skin above the stockings.

"You planned this." He groans against her lips, shuddering as she chuckles and breathes back.

"Of course I did darling." She leans closer to breath in his ear. "I got tired of waiting. I've been waiting for so long and I knew you wanted me but you are so oblivious to your own wants and needs." Her little fingers trail down his chest, toying with the buttons on his coat before undoing them. 

Her smile grows as her hands slip under the coat and push it off his shoulders. They trail over his shoulders to his back, scratching gently down his vest, unsnapping his suspenders and sending a shudder down his spine. The fine, grey hairs on the back of his neck standing up and he lowers his head back to her lips, catching her smirk and scrubbing it from her lips with his. The lust burns in his gut and he whimpers when those delicate fingers of hers unbutton and unzip his trousers and wrap gently around the base of his cock. A cat like grin appears on her face, she looks up at him through thick eyelashes and begins stroking his cock.

He kisses her roughly, pushing her hand away from his cock and her firmly against the panelling, lifting her into his arms. She twines her arms around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist and she helps him shift her skirts out of the way and guide his cock inside her.

Silken heat and wetness wrap tightly around his cock and he moans quietly into her neck as she gasps and grips him tighter, her body trembling in his hold.

"Oh, Doctor." She moans and grinds her hips against him as he thrusts within her.

He kisses her again, one supporting hand under her arse and the other in her hair. Her ice blue irises nearly swallowed up with desire Missy moans and whimpers, rocking her hips in time with his thrusts.

The air is thick and charged as the two time lords rut inside the confessional, Missy's mental fingers raking over his mind touching off all the pleasure points in his mind. He moans and grunts against the graceful arc of her neck, his tongue lapping at her double pulse, nibbling on it. She moans loudly, hips bucking wildly against his as her end washes over her, wave upon wave of pleasure she happily shares with him as she kisses him, swallowing his cry as he comes inside her.

The Doctor keeps Missy pressed against the wall kissing her languidly as their racing heartsbeats calm.

"That was worth the wait." Missy sighs and nuzzles his nose with hers, lowering her legs to the floor of the confessional.

She helps him right his clothing; pulling up and fastening his trousers while he reattaches his suspenders and picks his coat up from the floor. She kisses the side of his mouth and rights her own wrinkled clothing, fixing her hair as best she can and her hat. He flicks one of the little fake cherries back into place and she smiles softly at him.

"Let's go, love. I think we have confessed enough for for now."

She pushes past him and opens the doors of the confessional, strutting out and looking very pleased with herself, him following her and freezing in horror at the sight of a priest clutching limply to Missy's parasol and his expression horrified.

"I-I um y-y-you forgot your p-p-parasol ma'am." He thrusts the parasol at Missy who takes it with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"Oh, thank you darling" She pushes closer with her superior Time Lady strength and kisses his cheek. "Don't be so shy, pet." She smiles at him cheekily, fully aware this close he can smell the scent of sweat and lust clinging to her like a perfume. "When you grow up you can perform our wedding. He's gotta make an honest woman out of me now that he's deflowered me right?"

The boy splutters and turns bright red before running off down the hall, tripping over his flailing limbs as he does so.

"You are a bad girl, Missy." He murmurs into the shell of her ear, his fingers gently holding to her shoulders.

"Hmm, yes. Then perhaps we should come to church again, I'm sure I'll have more things to confess to by next week." She giggles and tugs on his hand playfully, twirling her parasol and leading him back to the TARDIS.


End file.
